marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Inhuman History
The Kree Kree origin The Kree were a species of the planet Hala who, during their prehistory, were engineered by the Progenitors, using the Primagen (or Prima Materia) in the process. They were later experimented on by the Celestials, creating the Kree Eternals and the Kree Deviants. Kree-Skrull War A million years ago, the Skrulls (at that time a largely peaceful space-faring race) came upon Hala, and set about educating the natives so they could join their trading empire. As Hala was home to two equally intelligent races, the Kree and the Cotati. the Skrulls set a test to determine the worthier. Taking members of both races to the Blue Area of Earth's Moon, they created an arena and bid the two races to use the resources they had to create something of worth. The Kree constructed a magnificent city, while the Cotati created a beautiful garden. A year later, the Skrulls returned to judge the two races and found the Cotati's accomplishment the worthier. Enraged, the Kree killed both Skrulls and Cotati and seized the Skrulls' star-ship, using it to return to their native planet, then set about deciphering its technology. Within a hundred years, the Kree Empire began to spread throughout the Greater Magellanic Cloud, and launched an attack upon the Skrull Empire who were forced to become warlike to defend themselves. The Kree-Skrull War would continue for hundreds of thousands of years. At the beginning of the War, the Kree established a Parallax-Class science base, the Outpost #213, on the planet Uranus, a strategic position between the Kree and Skrull empires. Through their work at this station, they first witnessed uninteresting life-forms on Earth. Kree dormant evolution At some point, allegedly due to a Kree trying to acquire the Crystal of Ultimate Vision without denying the temptation of its powers, the kree evolution became dormant. Metagenesis Primagen quest In order to reverse their genetic stagnation, the Kree searched through the universe species to restart their dormant evolution by recreating Primagen, that had created them. Their goal was also to use such experiments to help them in their conquest of space and create a powerful race of soldiers for use against the Skrulls. There were 23 science teams, each overseeing research on several test planets, for a total of over one hundred worlds. Another account states a thousand species were experimented on. The experiments included inserting the potential to duplicate the abilities of other species, possibly using Kree blood in the process, but especially creating new race-based catalysts, imperfect attempts to re-create the pure and first catalyst, Primagen. Discovery of human potential During their First Host on Earth, one million years ago, the Celestials collected the Wanderers, a tribe of Homo erectus. Gammenon the Gatherer collected the ape-men and send them to Ziran the Tester who mutated them to have an unstable genome, creating the Deviants (Homo descendus), a race with various mutations, who were then released and went hiding in the caves. With other subjects, Nezarr the Calculator then created the Eternals (Homo immortalis), hairless, upright tall beings able to tap into the cosmic power. They were themselves released, flying out of the Celestials' laboratory-ship. Finally, Oneg the Prober created a latent gene for the expansion of human potential and those modified yet apparently unchanged ape-men were released. The potential for superhuman powers was only latent: That dormant "DNA complex" /"mutant genes" implanted in Homo erectus. 750,000 years ago, after encountering a party of Eternals and vivisecting Arlok, they discovered that sentient life on Earth had genetic potential, invested in it (by the Celestials' experiments), and presented this data to the Supreme Intelligence and to his ministers, an Accuser and Imperial Korath. Intrigued by that potential, the Kree began to experiment on the early humans Homo antecessor, as one of many worlds in their galaxy-spanning program. An additional goal was to discover who had manipulated the terrans, and use what could be learned about genetic-engineering on the Kree genetic stock. For the Inhumans, the catalyst was Terrigenesis, exposure to the mists of the Terrigen Crystals. Universal Inhumans The other experiments included: * Badoon turned into the Moord (or Badoon Fifth Caste) acquiring their powers from Amphogenesis, from one drop of diluted water from the dormant Amphogen Well. * Kymellians turned into the the White Room, acquiring their powers from Antigenesis, the consumption of the nectar of blooms of Antigen Tree. * Centaurians turned into the Incentaurians, acquiring their powers from Isogenesis, the injection of the extract of the Isogen Orbs. * Dire Wraiths turned into the Direst Wraiths, acquiring their powers from Exogenesis, the inhalation of the Exogen Spice. * And many unidentified others. Project cancellation The datation of those events don't fit in the usual Inhuman chronology. However, hundred of thousands years ago, possibly 300,000 years ago, although their experiments were successful in obtaining a favorable outcome, the Kree abandoned the project after presenting their findings to the Supreme Intelligence. The organic super-computer foresaw a prophecy of a Midnight King rising from the program and bringing an end to the Kree. The Intelligence ordered Accuser Huran to murder science officer Von-Warr and weaponized biologist Ry-Noor, the scientists responsible and summon the Accuser Corps to cleanse the experiments on every world they seeded. In its haste, however, the Supreme Intelligence failed to download the full data packet from the scientists, and five worlds of future "Inhumans" escaped the slaughter: Badoon, Centaurians, Dire Wraiths, Kymellians and early humans. The secret of the Inhumans and the prophecy was kept only with the Supreme Intelligence. For the Inhumans, the experiments on only five species had encountered success. Universal Inhumans across the cosmos According to Inhuman legend, millennia ago, the Universal Inhumans helped other races to colonize worlds, where they founded sanctuaries for them to settle peacefully and cities where they could thrive. Leviathon Mother At some point, on such a place where Inhuman Centaurians and Kymellians lived among other species, Great Beasts fell from the skies with the purpose of razing and cleansing the surface for the arrival of their Queen, the Leviathon Mother, a monster awakening every few thousand years to destroy worlds and nest upon them. An Incentaurian warrior rose up, with the power of summoning monsters who fought against the Leviathon Tide, but was finally defeated and killed by the Leviathon Mother's assassins. It was prophetized that a young Inhuman would later arose to defeat the Leviathon Mother. Pre-Attilan Inhumans' creation Despite the project's cancellation , nearly 25.000, the Kree experimented on Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens, hoping to end the genetic stagnation afflicting them, and also trying to create weapons in their war against the Skrulls: The Inhumans (Inhomo supremis or Homo sapiens inhumanus). For the Inhumans, the catalyst was exposure to the mists of the Terrigen Crystals. Inhuman civilization On the onset of the Inhuman civilization, the Slave Engine was given by their former Kree master as a defense against the barbaric human species. The Inhumans quickly became an advanced civilization while the humans still huddled in caves. They develop powerful weapons, and were soon regarded as Demons by the primitive humans, who grew more and more numerous and tried to slay them, forcing the Inhumans to seek new refuge over and over, using magnetic-powered arcs to transport the living specimens for their research. Inhumans on the Moon and Mars The datation of those events don't fit in the usual Inhuman chronology. They were mentioned by Medusa while mocking humans: 30,000 years ago, Inhumans had allegedly already landed on the Moon and Mars. Pre-Terrigenesis King Myran's reign: Attilan settlement After suffering centuriers persecution from their primitive human fellows, the Inhumans grew tired and decided to create a refuge for themselves. The Inhumans wandered in Europe, under King Myran's rule, and settled in Northern Atlantic, established the city of Attilan on an island located about two hundred miles southwest of Iceland, and became one of the most advanced cultures on Earth. It took several decades for the Inhumans to complete the city. and located in the North Atlantic Ocean. }} Mastering genetics, they instated a genocracy upon Attilan. Zuras, leader of the Eternals of Olympia, monitored Attilan's progress over the millenia, long observed the Inhumans and admired their capacity for leadership. When the humans left the caves, some of them were confronted to the Inhumans, their technological advance and Attilan, believing it to be the city of demons. Interactions with Atlantis 4,000 years later, the first mainstream human great civilization was built on the island continent of Atlantis. The Inhumans remained isolated, but it is speculated that there must have been interaction between the people (on the basis of etymological similarity between the words Atlantis and Attilan). The Inhumans' means to remain isolated are unknown, but it is presumed that Attilan resisted attempts at assimilation thanks to its technological superiority. Great Cataclysm Somehow, Attilan protected itself from the cataclysm, possibly thanks to their technology, endured, and became legendary among humanity. After the Cataclysm, the city was surrounded by a protective dome, subtly altering its internal environment. Kings and a Queen's Reign In human pre-history, during the first millenium of existence of the Inhumans, 13.000 years ago, Randac was King of the Inhumans, as part of a royal family, composed then of four kings and a queen (including the House of Lor). To keep Attilan secret, Randac developed Intrigue Pulses, a low-vibration wavelength that stimulate curiosity in the brain, to distract people from entering an area by creating a directional interest away from the city. Finding of the Terrigen Randac found the Terrigen Mists, creating the Formula for Terrigen Crystals with the help of his geneticists, chief-scientists and advisors, among them Monan, Balt, Kivvin, Eileen and Makoth. Randac subjected himself to immersion in the Terrigen Mist and gained godlike powers through the activation of the latent mutant genes carried by all Inhumans. A Kree Sentry examined Randac, and judged that the Kree's goals were reached. Schism over Terrigenesis: The Lost Tribes The Terrigenesis concept provoked a schism in the Inhuman population and among the royal family, composed then of four kings and a queen (including the House of Lor), over a a matter of honor and destiny. Many groups of Inhumans departed Attilan at various dates (names and dates are known to Attilan's Inhumans, but without much consideration from them). Please find bellow the first schism-originated Lost Tribes, and also the further divisions with unknown date of separation from Attilan. The Kingdom was split and many Inhuman tribes left Attilan to create their own cities, or blend among humans. Orollan The royalty House of Lor left to create the city of Orollan in the Eternal Chasm of Greenland. Inhumans in space A few of those "Lost Tribes" even departed to space. Fewer of those tribes returned to Earth later. Ennilux At some point, thousands of years ago, a group of Inhumans separated from Attilan. They created a corporation, Ennilux, headquartered in Venice, established breeding programs, and each generation was led by the Capo, the ruler from the very founding of the organization, transferring his soul into a body-host selected within their breeding programs products, escaping death through a thousand bodies. Enclave At some point, Inhumans splintered from their fellow due to opposition to the usage of Terrigen Mists. They formed the Enclave in the Himalayas in Tibet. Over the years, the small gene-pool caused the rise of monstrous mutations. Other Inhuman Hidden Cities Others went (during this divisions or later) to west Africa, the Caribean, the Taklimakan Desert (China), the Pamir Mountains (Tajikistan), the Carlsberg Ridge (Indian Ocean), the Atlantic Forest (Paraguay), the Pangnirtung fjords (Canada)... Inhuman descendants all over the worlds Inhuman descendants were later to be found in Norway, Germany, Latveria, Russia, Kenya, China, Japan, India, Mongolia, Sin-Cong, Australia, Brazil, and also in the United States of America (caucasians, Colombians, Pakistan-originated, Asia-originated, African-americans, etc. King Randac's reign Randac was elected King upon his genetic superiority. For some time, Terrigenesis was restricted to Randac's authorizations, in his laboratories. Confronting Kang Randac was approached by Kang who asked him to train newly-Terrigenated Ahura Boltagon. When the Inhuman Royal Family of the future came to retrieve Ahura, a battle broke with Kang, causing Randac to attack him, until Ahura overpowered Kang and all time-travelers left. Terrigenesis for all Randac created a Terrigenesis program opened to everyone wishing to undergo the process. The Inhumans became known as such after that use of Terrigen on the population. Terrigenesis access restricted However when about half of the subjected to the Mists developed radically nonhuman mutations it was decided that individuals would undergo Terrigenesis only after being genetically tested. The new order was under the supervision of the Genetic Council, the government of the Inhumans, established by Randac. Lost Tribes Utolan After it was decided to restrict access to Terrigenesis, another schism occurred: a group who believed it to be the great calling for all Inhumans departed in a craft and went to the Chimanimani Mountains (Mozambique) where they founded Utolan, settling in peceful isolation to pursue transcendence and total enlightenment, as they believed Terrigenesis unlocked in each Inhumans a piece of the divine. Utolan was initially a city known from its neighbors as a civilization of gods. One day, it seemingly disappeared, replaced by a mountain, when the Inhumans decided to hide themselves, leaving only rumors of an old and hidden enclave and legends of an ancient city full of wizards and monsters. The Utolanians used the same Intrigue Pulses developed by Randac for Attilan in order to protect themselves. After a millennia of isolation, the genepool stagnated, and more and more people began dying in Terrigenesis, prompting the Maternal Council of Elders to pair couples for optimal results. Minnesota community 10,000 years ago, a group of Inhuman descendants with very diluted Inhuman lineage hid among humans, trying to avoid Terrigenesis. At some point they settled in northern Minnesota. Hidden Ones At some time, a group of similar-shaped Inhumans with persuasion powers were distrusted from their fellow citizens of Attilan. They consequently left Attilan, mating and blending among the humans, living in peace in unlocated mountains. 2,000 B.C. Gral's reign over Attilan: Generalized Terrigenesis Centuries later, 4000 years ago, non-human-looking Gral, in order to end the discrimination towards the non-human-looking minority, forced all Attilan population to undergo Terrigenesis, turning three quarters of the populations into non-humanoids types, leading to more damage to the genetics of the species and segregation by phenotypes in the Mutation Camps. King Auron's reign over Attilan The despot Gral was deposed by the reformer Auron, who preached acceptance of the diversity and dissolved Gral's segregated society, advocating for full integration of all Inhuman physical types. Following the lead of the Genetic Council, King Auron wrote his first edict: "Under this structure do we hereby establish the genocracy of Attilan; ratified by council, fortified by technology, unified by evolution." "From diversity comes '''Equality'." Alpha Primitives' creation by Avadar After the dissolution of the segregated society, few Inhumans were willing to perform menial or manual labor. The geneticist Avadar convince the ruling Council of Genetics to let him create the Alpha Primitives as a race of servants for the Inhumans' manual labor.Council of Genetics Over the centuries, many Inhumans developed guilt over the Alpha Primitives' enslavement, along with hostility towards them. Formula for Terrigen Crystals At some point thousands of years ago, the formula for Terrigen Crystals was lost. 10th century, B.C In Mesopotamia, in 924 B.C.E., a ziggurat hosted a temple to the ancient Babylonian god Marduk. For an unknown reason, this place held an important place in Inhuman history. 5th century, B.C.: King Nestor's reign over Attilan Bird People secession '''2,500 years ago', by 500 B.C., After years of peace and acceptance of the Inhuman diversity, the arrogant Bird People (Winged Inhumans, or "Winged Ones" who thought themselves superior) had King Nestor built a sky-city, the Aerie, above Attilan and linked with a pylon, for them. No matter what, the antagonism kept growing between the two communities and eventually leading to the declaration of secession and war on Attilan from the Sky-city led by Kylus, who also slaughtered all of the non-white-feathered Inhumans from the Aerie, including the leader and anti-secession bat-winged Cheiros. Horrified by the genocide, Nestor acknowledged the secession and had the pylon removed for the Aerie to fly free. King Kylus' reign over the Aerie Starving to death, the Winged Inhumans were dying from starvation, forced to attack humans for sustenance (mistaken for Harpies), and eventually developed their society in a more durable way, while Kylus became a wiser King. Over the years, they became known as the Aerians or Bird People. The Aerie eventually developed an enmity with the Homo mermanus Atlanteans of Atlantis. 3rd century, B.C.: King Perrus' reign King Perrus was an Inhuman ruler in the third century, B.C. His court included his minister Kovad. Eternals/Inhumans War Long ago , a conflict known as the Eternals/Inhumans War (or the legendary War of Eterninhuma) the Eternals created the Time Sword, and the Inhumans destroyed it. From 1st to 19th century Great King Kalden's reign 2,000 years ago, the Great King Kalden reigned over the Inhumans. The only known event of his reign was when he banished Snarkle and Gordon though a portal for unspecified crimes. 2nd to 3rd century 1,700 years ago, an unnamed Inhuman community that had stockpiled huge amounts of Terrigen Crystals was destroyed by an erupting volcano. 9th to 11th century Attilan remained isolated from contact with mainstream humanity, except from an occasional encounter with lost Viking ships. 14th century In Mongolia, in 1307 A.D., a powerful and powered (presumably) Inhuman warrior lived. For an unknown reason, this warrior held an important place in Inhuman history. In the winter 1374, Tral, a criminal from Attilan was active on the Tibetan Plateau near the head of the Yangtze River, animating corpses with his will (believed by the locals to be the Geong Si of myths). There, he used them to attack Adam Destine and his sons Thaddeus and Albert (travelling to the Shalu Monastery in Shigatse). Tral killed Thaddeus but was ended by Albert. Inhuman representatives soon arrived on the site, explaining the situation to Adam Destine. Ennilux was instrumental into ensuring that mankind survive the Black Plague. 15th to 16th centuries Around 1452, another Inhuman or Inhuman descent lived in Venice. Some five hundred years, at least one Inhuman, Florio (a horned merchant) lived in Milan. At the height of the Spanish Inquisition, a group of Inhumans were captured in Spain by superstitious locals who threw them into a ravine leading to Subterranean caverns. Later, some of those Inhumans survived the fall, desperate for sustenance, ate the flesh of Skrulls who had been executed the same way, causing shape-shifting mutations among them. 18th century: Industrial Revolution Ennilux jump-started the Industrial Revolution. 19th century Agon's reign over Attilan About 110 years ago, an Inhuman Agon was elected to the Genetics Council and later became king of the Inhumans and began the reign of the House of Agon. The conflict between the House of Agon and the House of Phaeder came to a head with Agon accusing geneticist Phaeder of treason against the Inhuman race for conducting genetic experiments forbidden by their ancestors. Phaeder engineering and killed a duplicate of himself in order to flee Attilan. Phaeder would sire a son, Maelstrom, and both would conduct experiments, dreaming of revenge towards the House of Agon. Thane's birth A woman descendant from the Lost Tribes who went into space met Thanos and gave birth to his son, Thane. In 1908, the great destructive event occurred in Tunguska, Siberia, was caused by the scream of Black Bolt (from the 2010's) redirected by Kang's defenses. Early 20th century King Aerivar XVIII's reign over the Aerie At least from the 1920's, Aerivar XVIII ruled over the Aerie. At that period, they adopted the Red Raven, a human boy whose family's plan crashed on the Aerie. WWII: Nazis In 1942, in the North Atlantic, a Nazi warship was sailing. For an unknown reason, this ship held an important place in Inhuman history. Loki Project The same year, Nazi officer Erik Jaggar look for Inhumans and found the village of the Hidden Ones. While the adults were assassinated, the children were sent to Berlin to be indoctrinated within the Loki Project to serve the Fürher. In 1945, the Hidden Ones were still unbroken. After witnessing the Human Torch kill Adolf Hitler, they freed themselves when the Allies attacked Berlin, and decided to never trust humans again and never be subjugated in such way again. They scattered, infiltrating the power structure of the world. Death of Agon One day, Maximus began consorting with the Kree, hoping to exploit his people to their cause in exchange for rule over the Inhumans. Black Bolt caught his brother during his meeting with Kree emissaries and a fight broke out. When the Kree troops attempted to flee, Black Bolt unleashed his voice to stop them, causing a two fold tragedy. The sound of Black Bolt's voice drove Maximus completely insane, and while it damaged the Kree ship, it caused it to crash land in Attilan killing Black Bolt and Maximus's parents in the process. From the 1950's to the mid-2010's Aerie's Legions inactivation and Bird People's decline In the 1950's, Aerivar and the Bird People, possibly influenced by agitators from the demon-worshiping Bloodraven Cult, intended to attack humanity despite being largely outnumbered, Red Raven gased the warrior class and put them in chambers where they remained inactive, then separated the military complex from the city, and hid it underwater within in the Atlantic Ocean, who would automatically awaken twenty years later. He then let a Red Raven construct to assure the base's functions. Eventually, most remaining Bird People either perished or vanished from Sky Island, leaving the city to the Bi-Beasts android-like creatures who retained their cultural knowledge. The Forgotten Reign Black Bolt and Maximus' cousin, who would be known only as Unspoken, took the throne for himself, declaring himself the caretaker of legacy. He was seconded by his advisor and viceroy Kadlec the Seeker (replaced by Gorgon). His reign was known as the Forgotten Reign, and occurred during the mid-20th century. The Unspoken knew the Kree had left behind a slave engine to grow Xerogen Crystals that made humans like Alpha Primitives. He showed little interest for the Alpha Primitives' well-being, or of the Royals' lives, except for Maximus and Black Bolt. Although, his reign was considered successful, and he was beloved by his citizens, including the Alpha Primitives which he treated with immense kindness (allegedly). Eventually, he feared the dangers of Slave Engine, and hid it from his people. 19-year-old Black Bolt led Medusa, Karnak and Gorgon to the Royal Palace to confront their cousin over the matter of the Slave Engine. They defeated and imprisoned him, Black Bolt ascending as the new King. The account mentions that the confrontation occurred one week after Karnak's Terrigenesis and that his weaknesses-finding abilities as originated from the process, }} but it has been confirmed that they aren't Terrigenesis-based and that Karnak hasn't undergone Terrigenesis at all. Moon Landing Ennilux helped out with the landing on the Moon. Black Bolt's reign Attilan displacement to the Himalayas Black Bolt was worried his city Attilan would be discovered by humans, he encountered the Eternal Ikaris and was introduced to Zuras. The Eternals went to the Himalayas, away from the humans' sight, and created the foundation for a new city. Originally intending to transfer his whole civilization to the new settlement, Black Bolt changed his mind in order to preserve the city, and had it transformed to be mobile by his council of engineers led by Andvari, despite oppositions from some citizens represented by Tethys. The flying city then elevated and displaced itself towards the Himalayas, escorted by Black Bolt and the Eternals, witnessed in its course by a few humans. The site of Old Attilan was eventually submerged by the sea, then occupied by Phaeder and Maelstrom who built a facility there, found traces of Terrigen in the vaults, leading them to more experiments, including granting Maelstrom his biokinetic powers. Unspoken's banishment After this displacement, Black Bolt offered mercy to the Unspoken against the return of the Slave Engine, but facing his refuse, he exiled him and erasing him from Attilan's records (those events were recorded into the Proscribed Volume of the Royal History of the Inhumans). A few Alpha Primitives followed the Unspoken, taking care of him. Black Bolt's coronation Black Bolt became the ruler of Attilan. He improved the Alpha working conditions. Alpha's riots ... Maximus' rule over Attilan ... Winged Ones' re-apparitions In the 1970's, Angel and the construct Red Raven witnessed the return of the Aerie military complex from the depths of the oceans, but "Red Raven" expelled Angel and returned the complex underwater for twenty more years. The Red Raven construct was soon found by humans in his stasis tube. After Namor awakened him, he proposed him to join forces to destroy humanity, but Namor refused, causing a battle between them, until Red Raven returned to the sunken base where he realized all the Winged Ones had died in stasis. Black Bolt's return as Attilan monarch ... Across the 1980's, Attilan was stated to be the home of 1,124, then 1,160 Inhumans, then finally 1,230. Monarchy and Genetic Council abolition ... In the end of the 90's, Attilan was stated to be the home of around 4,000 Inhumans. In the end of the 2000's, the Aerie was stated to host about 50,000 Avians. Attilan's society and culture were predicated on a conformist belief system which permitted individuality as it applied to genetic development and physical and mental ability, but demanded rigid conformity in that each member of society was assigned a place within that society according to those abilities following exposure to the Terrigen Mist. Once assigned, no Inhuman, no matter how great or powerful could change their place within this rigid caste system. Also, the Inhumans' culture strictly prohibited miscegenation, or racial combining, between Inhumans and other races. The Inhuman Crystal appeared to have ignored this prohibition when she married outside of her castle to wed the mutant Quicksilver. However, this may have been a privilege due to Crystal's standing as a member of the royal family. In contrast it appeared that such permissive behavior was lost on the children of the immediate members of the royal family. Gorgon's daughter, for example, attempted to form relationships outside of her caste and was strictly prohibited from doing so, although this may have been because her relationship was with an Alpha Primitive, a cloned creature with subhuman intellect bred for labor, the lowest Inhuman caste. It was not clear, however, whether commoners faced such strict disciplinary measures under similar circumstances. Even the highest of the royal family, however, were not free to breed unpermitted, even among sanctified unions. Medusa was chastised by the Genetics Council for becoming pregnant by the King Black Bolt swithout their permission, as Black Bolt's vocal power was judged too unstable to pass on to future generations. Black Bolt appeared completely bound by this tradition and the Genetics Council's word, and was ultimately forced to abandon the throne in order to protect his child. Kree control However, Inhuman society changed radically. Ronan the Accuser sought to use the Inhumans as an army to disrupt the Shi'ar control of the Kree after their defeat in the Kree-Shi'ar War. Appearing over the city of Attilan, Ronan seized control in a surprise attack and forced the Inhumans and their king, Black Bolt, to obey, or he would destroy their only home and everyone in it. During their time in forced servitude, Ronan revealed that the Inhumans had always been intended as weapons in service to the Kree. To this end, much of the genetic attributes that were encoded in them during the original experiments were meant to give them the abilities and appearances of various alien races. The idea being that these Inhuman slaves could be used to infiltrate alien worlds and races to conduct espionage or assassinations to weaken potential conquests. Ronan used the Inhumans in just this manner, disrupting treaties being negotiated by the Shi'ar, and launching attacks on ships and bases. Eventually, Black Bolt sought to free his people by challenging Ronan to a personal battle. If Ronan won, the Inhumans would continue to serve him. If the king won, the Inhumans would go free. After a terrible battle, Black Bolt won and Ronan, demonstrating that the Kree still had honor, kept his word and left the Inhumans. All was not over however, as the Inhumans were not willing to just follow Black Bolt back to Earth. Pressure had been building in the closed society of Attilan since open contact with the outside world had been made. During their enslavement by Ronan, the Inhumans had wished for their freedom, but had also developed a sense of pride in their power and a belief in their own destiny. They no longer believed that Black Bolt or the royal family was fit to lead them in the new life they wanted, and they exiled the royal family from Attilan. The royal family returned to Earth to find their destiny. After suffering bigotry and living in Latveria, they returned to Attilan which was located on the Blue Area of the Moon. The full population of Inhumans eventually returned to Attilan and the Blue Area as well, and the Inhumans were fostering better relations with Earth by sending students to a Wisconsin university. M-Day Quicksilver stole the Terrigen Crystals in an attempt to give himself back his powers, and to give back the depowered mutants from M-Day their powers. The theft led to a conflict on Genosha between the re-powered mutants (whose powers came back as too powerful for their own good, and eventually surrendered), the Inhumans, and the U.S. Office of National Emergency (O.N.E.). The conflict ended with O.N.E. confiscating the Terrigen crystals, to which Black Bolt responded by verbally declaring war on the United States until the crystals were returned. Silent War The Inhumans' royal court fell into shambles after that, with Maximus manipulating a number of players to his advantage. The U.S. government weaponized the power of Terrigen to super-power a platoon of Marines before sending them to Attilan with a suicide bomber. The conflict concluded with Black Bolt in prison and Maximus again taking control of Attilan. Secret Invasion Sometime later Black Bolt was replaced by a Skrull impostor. The Skrulls attacked Attilan who intended to use Black Bolt's voice as a weapon of mass destruction. The Inhuman Royal Family defeated several Skrull soldiers and took a Skrull ship with the point of taking the war to the Skrulls and save Black Bolt. Medusa travelled to Hala and requested the aid of the Kree in finding their King. Ronan requested Crystal as his wife in trade for the Kree's aid which Medusa agreed to. The Inhumans then rescued Black Bolt and his son. Having decided that they would no longer be used and abused by other races, the Inhumans took drastic action to ensure their survival as a race. ... To that end, they activated a series of long dormant machines beneath the city of Attilan, transforming it into a gigantic starship, powered by Black Bolt's voice. Breaking free from its resting place on the Moon, Attilan entered hyperspace and tracked down the remnants of the Skrull Armada, completely eradicating it. As Attilan entered Shi'ar space, it attracted the attention of three Shi'ar warships, who ordered them to depart or they would open fire. They, too were destroyed without mercy. King of the Kree Empire Attilan reached the planet Hala, destroying the protective shield that guarded their weakened empire and entered the planet itself. The Royal Family confronted Ronan the Accuser, the steward of the Kree Empire. Ronan bowed down to Black Bolt and acknowledged him as the King of the Kree Empire. War of Kings When Emperor Vulcan of the Shi'ar used the destruction of the warbirds as an excuse to annex the Kree Empire, his Imperial Guard attacked the royal wedding of Princess Crystal and Ronan the Accuser. War followed between the Inhumans & Kree and the Shi'ar, culminating in the explosion of a Terrigen Bomb in space that apparently killed the kings, Black Bolt and Vulcan. Medusa's reign over Attilan ... Universal Inhumans / Leaving the Kree / Midnight King ... At that point, the Inhuman population aboard the Universal City was estimated to 22,000 Centaurian (11,500 male, 10,500 female), 17,250 Badoon (9,250 male, 8,000 female), 26,250 Kymellians (13,000 male, 13,250 female) and 726 Inhuman prisoners located on the black level of the City-Ship. Black Bolt eventually returned from a tear in space called the Fault, fully aware of his destiny as the Midnight King and the Supreme Intelligence's genocide of early Inhumans. He and the Inhumans severed their ties to the Kree Empire and returned to Earth. Black Bolt met with the other surviving "Inhuman" colonies of Badoon, Centaurian, Kymellian, and Dire Wraith, becoming King of them all. At the request of a future Franklin Richards, Black Bolt relented in his war against the Kree and the Supreme Intelligence, suing for peace and dissolving the marriage between Ronan and Crystal, returning the Accuser to the Kree. The Inhumans installed Attilan over New York City. At that point, Attilan was stated to host betwen 15,000 and 20,000 Inhumans, Black Bolt preparing his people Later, Black Bolt destroyed a Kree laboratory where humans with Inhuman lineage were experimented on with new kind of Terrigen Mists in the Carpathians. Despite of the Kree leader's warnings, Black Bolt used his destructive voice, declaring war upon them. Attilan destruction When Thanos arrived Earth in the search of his long lost Inhuman-descendant son, Black Bolt fought the Mad Titan in an evacuated Attilan to protect the location of Thanos' son. During the battle, Black Bolt activated a Terrigen Bomb which spread the Terrigen Mists across all of Earth, causing millions of Inhuman-descendants to suffer Terrigenesis and turn them into Inhumans. Communities impacted by the T-Cloud Many Inhuman communities were impacted in the direct aftermaths of the Terrigen Bomb detonation. Universal Inhumans After the destruction of Attilan, the Universal Inhumans were forced to retreat. As their own worlds didn't allowed their return, they went on exile on the continent of Akuunos, the territory of the godless Akuun (the ""One-without-faith" in Centaurian language and culture), on Centauri-IV, where they founded Novahala. Orollan ... Bird People of the Aerie After the release of the T-Cloud, the Avians, whose genetic evolution had been stabilized and perfected for ages, away from Terrigenesis for centuries, were struck by that unrefined Terrigen. Many died, and the others were mutated in monsters, including Red Raven's lover Vera. Minnesota The group of Inhuman descendants of Minnesota was destroyed by the T-Cloud, with the exception of Jaycen, an adopted Utolanian, who was taken by Lash to Orollan. New Attilan, Nuhumans Medusa's reign Medusa found herself with a new kingdom of Nuhumans. Lash's Tribe ... Unspoken's coup ... War with Ennilux ... Lineage's coup ... Bird People's attack Under the Red Raven's guidance, the Bird People positioned the Aerie over New York City, attacking New Attilan and Manhattan. They were opposed by Spider-Man, the Inhuman Royals and some Nuhumans. As Red Raven was using the Aerie's gravity engines to destroy New Attilan, Captain America joined the fight. Raven eventually surrendered, but the Sky-Island's gravity engines failed, letting the city to fall in the Hudson, slowed by Flint's powers. The Bird People were taken in by the Inhumans, while Medusa promised to find a cure for them. The Skyspears At some point, strange structures known as Skyspears landed in seemingly random spots around the world: Buguma, Nigeria; Manaus, Brazil; Kiev, Ukraine; Jinchang, China. The Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission had gotten access to those landed in about half a dozen countries by promising to study them, but didn't reported any findings, due to the lack of certainty. Their Inhuman powers amplification capabilities were seen as a threat by Crystal (due to the already existing situation of untrained new Inhumans all over the world). To touch a Skyspear was lethal for humans, and such an accident in Jinchang brought the attention of Spider-Man and Parker Industries (under authorization from the Chinese governments, soon joined by the Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission. The arrival of the People's Defense Force intending (not under orders) to removed the Inhuman group out of China and destroy the Skyspear quickly escalated as the monolith took control of Inhumans in both groups to defend himself. Spider-Man's debriefing with the government prevented that any blame would be applied on Inhuman involvement. Crystal considered about nine nations to be their allies in the Skyspears' search, provided said "cooperative nations" with Inhuman technology, non-combat equipment as gifts. She eventually learned that two of those were actually experimenting on their Skyspears with that technology, behind her back. S.H.I.E.L.D. became aware of three non-U.N. nations doing so, and Inhuman agent Daisy Johnson contacted her. Crystal faked knowledge of those three but asked Johnson to send her whatever result S.H.I.E.L.D. would hack from them. Reconnecting with Utolan When Ana Kravinoff, a Nuhuman wanting to stay out of the Terrigen Cloud, came to Crystal, she was sent to find Flint's birth family and tracked down rumors of an old and hidden enclave in Mozambique. The Diplomatic Mission traveled to the Chimanimani Mountains and after a brief brawl with a Champion of Utolan, were greeted welcome by Daya of the Maternal Council of Elders, and Flint (Jaycen) reconnected with his mother Irellis and his sister Ikelli. Elder Sanara, who had took control of the Champions (including Ikelli), quickly planned to eliminate the outsiders, and various events (Gorgon's robotic chair assaulting an Utolanans, Ana Kravinoff sneaking in Utolanian facilities) caused the situation to escalate, as well as the move of the Terrigen Cloud who followed the Diplomatic Mission, threatening the lives of half of the city's inhabitants. When Irellis went as a sacrifice for the Terrigen Cloud to take her and leave Utolan unharmed, the Champions, seeing heresy, decided to attack Irellis and Jaycen, using the latter's powers to remove the protective mountain surrounding Utolan and reveal the city completely unseal and vulnerable to the Cloud. Sanara had the "exempts" those whose families had suffered Terrigenesis' deaths) locked into "safety" in a vault where Terrigen would be pumped, in order to punish them for not believing the faith and not having left the city, but they were all fred by Kravinoff. Gorgon had New Attilan send more ships for an evacuation of the city, while Daya issued the decree that every Utolanian was free to stay or leave with the ships. Daya and Irellis stood behind to welcome the cloud, while Sanara flew away, only to be catched-up by Ana Kravinoff who accepted her Inhuman nature and was transformed by the Terrigen. M-Pox and Inhumans/Mutants conflict Along with operating their own rescue missions to help mutants from avoiding the Terrigen Cloud, the Diplomatic Mission also went also helping mutant desperate interventions, such as Frenzy's in the Mediterranean Sea. ... Ahura, CEO of Ennilux ... Civil War II ... Leviathon Tide and new Summoner ... Inhumans/Mutants conflict ... After the conflict and the destruction of the second Terrigen Cloud, Medusa announced the news to the people of New Attilan, causing great sadness among them (despite of the saving of all mutants of Earth in doing so), and then abdicated, leaving her authority to Iso. Iso's leadership over New Attilan Iso soon mentioned holding elections, the first in Attilan's history. As Terrigenesis seemed over forever due to the lack of Terrigen, Karnak offered his own son Leer to mutation geneticist Mister Sinister for him to unlock Leer's powers. ... Hydra Empire The Takeover Until soon before the takeover, Captain America had S.H.I.E.L.D. Moth Squadron led by Inhuman agent Quake (Daisy Johnson) monitoring New Attilan until they were sent into a . After the dome went up over Manhattan, S.H.I.E.L.D. troop transport jets landed in New Attilan with Hydra troops led by Mister Hyde aboard. As the new Inhuman leader, Iso came to talk to the invaders but was immediately arrested, while S.H.I.E.L.D. and Hydra troops deployed within the city. After the takeover, Inhumans were either on the run, or locked into the various Inhuman prisons: * New Attilan (including the palace) was repurposed an Inhuman prison, "Camp New Attilan". * S.H.I.E.L.D. Camp Echo-1, 89.3 miles Northwest of Albuquerque, New Mexico, an Hogan's Alley (an area designated for tactical training) retrofitted by Amadeus Cho into a containment facility meant for Bruce Banner in order to create a peaceful environment where he couldn't be a potential danger, was repurposed as well as an internment camp for Inhumans. * Other Inhuman prison camps ("detention facilities", "Inhuman holding centers", risk assessment camps"...) were established, including one in New Jersey and in the south, vastly increasing the capabilities of Hydra in detaining Inhumans. Officially, according to a statement of Steve Rogers reported by the New York Bulletin, "Inhuman holding centers are ''"models of humane and dignified treatment"". Under Hydra, the Inhumans were supposed to register with their local observation committees (or Hydra Observation Committee). Failure to comply led to arrest. The human civilians complied and supported the tracking of Inhumans. Civilians (including former would-be-freedom-fighters), either cooperating or under duress, gave intel (denunciation, localization...) to Hydra regarding hidden Inhumans, who instituted martial law and proceeded to heavy-armed arrests. Some civilians even acted on their own against Inhumans. Former Captain America Sam Wilson began operating a smuggling operation for people to be sent over Hydra's borders, into safety. Wilson and his crew smuggled about 647 people, part of them Inhumans (and also including mutants). As the mutants established their country of New Tian, free of Hydra's control, the relations between mutant and Inhuman communities allegedly didn't ease up, although some New Tian mutants intervened to help Inhuman resistants. Prison breakings The Inhuman prison camp in New Jersey was raided by Quake, Ms. Marvel, Devil Dinosaur, Moon Girl and Inferno to free Karnak. The other freed were to be helped by Frank McGee. ... Eventually, with the help of fellow detainee Barf (Brian McAllister) (who could create and barf objects that he visualized, and thus created keys), the prisoners exited their cages, and galvanized by the Warriors, they rebelled. The fight was still in Hydra's favor, but they were soon rescued by the Avengers who had decided to try a last time to fight Hydra by attacking the prison, without knowledge of the Inhumans' own actions. Learning of his powers, Captain America (Sam Wilson) and the Tony Stark A.I. asked him to produce a Cosmic Cube fragment, giving them a chance to turn the tide. Post-Hydra Once Captain America and Hydra beaten, the Inhumans at Camp New Attilan were released and offer indemnities from the United States Government for ''"any form of harassment" they had been victims. Returning home, Nuhumans such as Brian McAllister found their neighbors helping them return to their lives. At that point, Ennilux employed 11,292 people, most of them Inhumans. Inhuman Odyssey ... Snarkwar ... Once Hyinar killed and the Inhumans certain that the Snarks would now consider their kind off-limits to Snarkwar, they departed (urged to go away by the four Inhuman queens freed from Maximus' control) for the place where the Skyspears had been launched. Progenitors ... Alternate realities Please find [[Inhuman History/Alternate Version|'here' the history of alternate realities Inhumans]]. Inhuman Editorial History Despite first appearing in (December, 1965), some.characters were later retconned as Inhumans. Please consult the "Inhuman editorial history" page for more informations. Notes * Some elements were seen to have a great importance in Inhuman history (it is unclear if those places are directly related to Inhuman history, or are involved in more subtle ways). The destruction and killing of most those elements caused the Inhumans to finally disappear: ** In Mesopotamia, in 924 B.C.E., a ziggurat hosting a temple to the ancient Babylonian god Marduk. Its destruction by Ahura caused the erasure of Gorgon. ** In Mongolia, in 1307 A.D., a powerful and powered individual, who was killed by Ahura. It is unclear if this being was an Inhuman. ** In the North Atlantic, in 1942, a Nazi warship, which was destroyed by Ahura. This element was the last to be removed for the Inhumans to vanish from existence. Trivia * Randac is considered the greatest mind in Inhuman history. * A major yet totally unmentioned Inhuman character would be Ryvain, whose tomb was a major place in Attilan. It was stated on fan-made websites that Ryvain was one of Attilan's greatest monarchs. * Among the artists' guild of Attilan, a theatrical company performed a cycle of plays based on famous incidents in Inhuman history. Continuity errors and retcons Over the years, the Inhuman history has often been presented with incoherence or errors (sometimes considered as retcons), especially regarding datation, some details: * In , Medusa stated that the Kree experimented on the humans millions years ago to create the Inhumans, while the same issue and other such as mentions 25,000 years ago. * Randac's retcons and errors. * Attilan's retcons and errors. * Aerie (Sky-Island)'s retcons and errors. See also * Elements of Inhuman history and culture erased from the Inhuman records, and the Proscribed Volume of the Royal History of the Inhumans. References Category:Copy Edit Category:Inhuman Culture Category:History